


Boilermaker

by Blue_Finch



Series: More Than Partners [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 Liberty, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Finch/pseuds/Blue_Finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a light on the plot, heavy on the porn one shot.</p><p>There's no canonical  material here at all just smut with a hint of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I want to thank managerie for the beta.
> 
> I want to thank TimelessDreamer2 for test driving this and adding some of her input.
> 
> Nothing in here to set off any squicks unless male on male sex offends you.

John Reese looked fondly at his partner. Partner. Harold was his partner now in every way. Partners for life. However long fate allowed that to be.

John always thought when he had found the one, she would be someone feminine, sensual, strong in spirit, yet still needing his protection. Turns out, the one ended up having chest hair, being completely male, small of stature, with a broken body and will of steel, but in no way needing a savior. It was John who had needed saving by him.

Once Harold and John finally figured out they were in love, Reese was so happy he didn’t notice how inhibited Finch was in bed. Harold was a very willing partner as far as kissing, touching, and being touched in intimate places. Their orgasms were usually reached with John grinding his hips and groin against the smaller man’s; pressure and friction bringing them off.

John being the more uninhibited had given his older partner fellatio more than once with Harold writhing and moaning in wild abandon before filling John’s mouth with his salty, sweet essence.

The first time he’d released Finch’s softening organ, then kissed up his belly, chest, a pink peaked nipple, a sweat covered neck, to cover Harold’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth, he’d felt Finch swallowing down his unintended gag reflex. Reese’s tongue had retreated, breaking the kiss he’d then pressed his forehead to Finch’s. “I’m sorry, I…” John was abashed, he should have known, Harold had never tasted semen before, especially his own. Harold lifted John’s chin up with his fingers, “No, don’t be. Kiss me again.” When Reese did, Finch had opened his mouth to let John plunder it again, tentatively using his own tongue to taste the flavor of his essence remaining on John’s own.

Weeks later, Reese was greedily sucking and swallowing down Harold’s seed, almost euphoric, not feeling Finch’s hands grabbing his hair, pulling John’s mouth off his cock and his head up to kiss him. “I want to taste me in your mouth,” Harold had groaned unashamedly before initiating the kiss and plunging his tongue deep into Reese’s willing mouth.

John had never tried to pressure Harold, but sometimes he ached with wanting to feel Harold’s warm mouth over his own erection, “I want to taste me in you, please Harold, please?” he’d pleaded in between gasps for air when they’d finally broken the kiss, hoping now might be the time.

Harold was not a selfish lover and wanted to please John that way. He wanted to be the giver instead of the receiver of such intense pleasure. They had kissed some more and fondled each other. Harold stroked Reese a few times and even placed his head near John’s groin. Reese thought everything was going well, but Finch had frozen stock still when it came time to actually put lips to the head.

Harold had stuck out his tongue trying to lick it and just crumpled in apology. “I’m sorry John. I can’t I am so, so sorry,” he had said through his mortification.

John had gently pulled Harold’s face up to his, kissing his lover’s temple, whispering against it, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” John had ended up masturbating himself to release long after Harold had fallen asleep. ‘I can wait’, he’d promised himself before drifting off.

After that John never asked for more than his partner could give or take even though Reese wanted to go so much further. His heart and body were Harold’s now. That body ached to be totally possessed by lust. John wanted to share that lust in total abandonment with his lover. He wanted to fill Harold and have Harold fill him. John wanted to own and be owned in turn. He wanted the freedom to explore and writhe with his lover.

Finch just couldn’t seem to let his inhibitions free and truly throw himself into their lovemaking. John though, was a patient man, it would be worth waiting for their total bonding, he could suppress his body’s needs until that time came.

Now as John watched the man in his perfectly tailored three piece suit, his thick heavy glasses and his spiky brown hair, stop his typing at one of the keyboards, look up and give John that barely there smile, John’s heart did a flip. John knew that this was it for him. He’d rather have Harold, inhibitions and all, more than the most exotic lover male or female.

John walked over to the desk to stand behind his partner, ran his hands over Harold’s shoulders when he began to work the keyboard again. “You are so tense, time to shut it down for the night don’t you think?” He worked his fingers into the trapezius muscle that bulged and flexed under his touch. “Let’s go. I’ll buy you a beer.”

Reese truly expected a bit of a refusal. Sometimes he had almost pry Finch away from his beloved computers. Harold reached back and put his right hand over the fingers kneading his left shoulder briefly before removing it to start shutting down everything with one stroke on the keyboard.

“Yes, I do believe you are right, Mr. Reese. Things here can wait and a beer sounds quite what I could use right now.”

“I’ll just call Detective Fusco and see if he and Lee want to keep Bear overnight.” Finch looked back at Reese while grabbing his over coat from the wooden rack standing next the wall. John felt a spark shoot straight to his groin. Harold may not be physically demonstrative but the look Harold fixed him with while donning the coat promised more later when they were alone.


	2. The Pastime Bar and Grill

####  ** [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051168/chapters/2113799) **

It was a cool night but not too cold to walk to the quiet bar not far from the Library. They walked in companionable silence, John staying close enough to innocently brush shoulders or hands. John feeling exhilarated when Harold didn't step away from the contact but rather into it, even once feeling the knuckles of one of Finch’s hands deliberately brush his own.

The Pastime was not too overly crowded but their preferred seats at the bar were taken. So they took a seat in the booth in the back corner, the table situated where both men had view of the front entrance. There was one cocktail waitress on duty who came over to the table to get their orders.

“A pitcher of whatever is on tap and two glasses,” Reese told Angie the waitress.

John raised an eyebrow when Finch added, “A shot of MacCutcheon too, please?” to Angie. To John, as she walked away, “I am not overly fond of beer or whiskey, Mr. Reese, but I rather enjoyed the two together, what did you call it, a boilermaker.”

They usually kept their conversations on safe topics when they were out in public. Harold had just started commenting how Bear had taken a liking to young Lee Fusco when they were interrupted by Angie bringing their pitcher of beer and Harold’s whiskey shot.

John picked up the pitcher once Angie had set it on their table and left, he poured beer into each of the frosted glasses she’d brought with the order. Reese picked up the shot glass and let it sink into one of the glasses before pushing it towards Finch. “That Harold, is known as a depth charger.”

Harold only dipped his head in acknowledgement before lifting the glass. Harold took a sip, rolling the favors around on his tongue before swallowing. The same expression of pleasure covering his face as his first sip of his green tea in the morning. The second sip was slightly longer, coupled with that slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes, just like the first doughnut of the day Reese would bring them fresh from the bakery.

John watched his partner, bemused. Finch was savoring his drink like he was tasting the contents of a flute poured from a $500 bottle of wine. He would definitely have to take Harold out for a beer more, just to see that look. John took a long draw on his own glass before again watching Harold expectantly this time.

Finch finally noticing Reese’s waiting look took one more sip before continuing on about how good it was for Bear to be able to just relax and play with Fusco’s son, just be a dog. John agreed with that, regretting they didn't have more time to spend with Bear that way. He was glad Fusco and his son both liked Bear so much.

They continued talking about Bear, Finch reminding John of the appointment he’s set up with Dr. Jensen for the next week to get the dog's vaccinations. It was a nice normal conversation, as they both sipped their beers, drifting from Bear to Harold’s plans to discuss with Detective Carter what Harold could give in regards to her son Taylor’s upcoming graduation or if the Detective would be offended if Harold offered to help with tuition for the college Taylor wanted to go to, unaffordable on the beat cop’s salary they knew Carter was getting now.

John started to notice Harold’s language use, though not slurred, his speech was slipping from the crisp precise diction he usually used. Was there a bit of a Midwestern accent slipping in there. The more Finch drank of his beer the more the precision slipped. Before Harold’s glass was even half empty, Mr. Vocabulary as Fusco called it, was gone. Yes it was Midwest, all Midwest now.

John was starting on his third glass, the pitcher near empty and Harold’s glass three fourths gone, when Harold excused himself, “I have to use the facl...the facil...the men’s room.” Harold stood and swayed, righted himself before limping off to the restroom. Reese watched him go. Harold wasn't staggering exactly, but his limp was more pronounced as he wobbled for the door.

While he waited, John tried to figure out why his partner was so affected by one beer. The first time around, Harold had finished off three of the drinks before they had left and Finch was still sober as a nun. Now... Before he’d finished his thoughts Harold was back at the booth, scooting John to the right as he squeezed himself in on the same side.

“Harold? What are you doing?”

“Just getting close to my John. You are mine aren't you?” Harold had slung an arm over Reese’s shoulder, pulling himself over while doing his half body twist to lean in close, and started nibbling on John’s ear while talking into it.

“Yeah, I’m yours; you know I am. Let’s go now so I can show you.” John had to get them out of there, saying the first thing he could that came to mind. John really didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves and wanted to save Finch from further embarrassment. The man would be appalled enough to learn of his behavior as it was. “You can come to the loft, how’s that?”

“I haven’t finished my beer,” Harold pouted beautifully, then smiled coyly, “Okay, only just one kiss then, for my John,” and kissed John full on the mouth, pressing Reese against the wall, Harold’s hands reaching under his coat to try and undo John’s shirt.

John grabbed at Harold’s shoulders, pushing him back enough to look at him square in the face, “You want to go to the loft, right?”

Finch smiled boyishly, full faced, opened mouthed. “Sure!”

“Well then.” John looked around to make sure people didn't notice a fine gentleman in his fifties bouncing in his seat like a exuberant child. “Well, then get your coat and we can be alone.”

The patrons at the bar were more absorbed with their own problems, in their drinking or continuing their flirtations with possible pick-up dates than to pay them much attention. To notice John having to practically leap out of his seat to grab Harold and keep him from falling flat on his face when Harold had tried to stand up after getting out of the booth. Even more surprising they didn't even draw a passing glance at John having to help a giggling yet frustrated Finch in putting on his coat, as Harold was fighting to get his coat on backwards.

Thankfully, Harold was quite willing to allow Reese to walk them out the door. Especially when John slipped an arm around his waist. Finch flopped one arm behind Reese, up John’s back to rest his hand on the tall and broad shoulder closest to Finch. “You certainly have benefited from those yoga sessions. Your ass has never been more fuckable.”

John was shocked. He looked at Finch’s flushed face and saw a leer that did not sit well with Reese. Harold had never so much as used the word damn in front of John. This Finch was not only talkative and very handsy but also foul mouthed. If John did not need to safeguard their identities he would have groped Harold back. This night was looking up.

But, first John had to call them a cab for as luck would have it, there wasn't one passing by he could simply wave down. He needed to get his cellphone out of his pocket so he could get this show up to his apartment. Which proved to be a challenge as both of John’s hands were occupied with Finch. One arm was still wrapped around Harold’s waist holding an increasingly liquid Finch. The other was fending off Harold's right hand. Finch’s arm would slip from the top of John’s shoulder, then run down his shoulder blades. Harold would caress the swell of his hip then grab his ass.

John walked them around the corner of the bar where there was no one to watch them and propped Harold against the building’s wall by the simple technique of pressing the smaller man with his own body. Assured that Finch wouldn't slip, John could use one hand to fend off the octopus his lover was imitating and the other hand could dial yellow cab.

Reese hoped the cab would get there quickly. Finch had given up the hand fighting they were doing, Harold trying to grope—John fighting him off, and graduated to rubbing up against John’s body like a cat in heat. Reese had to push himself away making Harold almost pitch face forward onto the pavement if John hadn't caught him in time. They had to get up to his apartment soon, it was getting harder and harder for John to forget they were in public, that Harold was bashed, and start making out with him like they were two hormonal teenagers.

Reese gave silent thanks when it was only five minutes later the taxi arrived, pulling into the alleyway alongside the bar, where he once again held Harold upright against its wall one handed this time. Finch submissively allowed Reese to lead him by the elbow the few steps to the waiting cab and eased himself in with John’s help. The only mishap, Harold rapping his head on the edge of the car’s roof while getting in. Reese closed the door once Harold was in, and trotted around to the other side eager to get in the cab himself so they could leave quickly. Thankfully they really hadn't brought too much unwanted attention upon themselves.

John gave the address of the loft to the driver once he was inside, turning to check on Harold as they pulled away. Finch was looking off into space it seemed, smiling and humming happily to himself. John turned his head to watch the passing traffic. He almost jumped through the roof when Harold leaned over and palmed John’s crotch, squeezing his cock. “I want some of this,” he breathed close to John’s ear, “I’m gonna suck your cum through it like a straw.”

Reese pulled Harold’s hand off and held it against his chest. “Be patient, we’ll be in my apartment soon.” Not soon enough, John thought. Just that momentary contact of Harold’s hand on him, before he’d collected himself enough to pull it off, had John’s cock half hard instantly.

Reese let go of Finch’s hand when Harold murmured, “Okay I can wait,” which was the wrong thing to do. Instead of sitting back in his seat, like John thought he would, Harold just went for John’s zipper this time, “I lied.” Harold burst out as he laughed, “I’ll do you now.” Don‘t worry about him,” Harold chuckled then indicated the driver with a look, “We’ll tip him not to tell.”

John had then slouched down in the seat letting Harold fumblingly pull down the zipper and reach in to free him from his pants before his good sense returned. He grabbed Finch’s hand roughly this time. “Not here, okay.”

When Finch started in with a full blown pout, John consoled him, “The bed in my loft is more comfortable, and you can do what you want there.” Apparently placated for now Harold sat back in the seat again. John released Finch’s hand between them on the seat then fixed his own clothes. John really wanted a blowjob, but not in the back of a cab.

Reese was so relieved when the cab pulled up in front of his apartment building. After paying the fare along with a $100 tip to the cabby, the unspoken ‘ _your secret’s safe with me’_ along with the driver's, “Thank you,” John exited the cab and rushed around to help his partner who was already trying to get out on his own.

There really wasn't that much difficulty, John just grabbed Finch by the elbow, pulling him the rest of the way out of the car, then steadying him as Harold stood, slightly wavering, next to him. John closed the door, banged the cab’s rooftop signaling the driver he could leave. After the cab drove off, John linked arms with a smiling and still docile Harold, walking him into the building’s lobby. Then they entered the elevator, moved down the hallway to his door, and were at last inside the loft.

~~*~~


	3. At The Loft

Finally they were alone, no prying eyes. John watched as Finch was able to meander his way towards the bed, chuckling to himself as Harold just let his overcoat fall to the floor on his way there. John watched until Harold flopped onto the bed before turning back to lock up the door.

He took his time locking up and setting the alarm, trying to calm his raging libido, to think with a clear head. Damn, how he had wanted this! Harold, inhibitions free. But what about tomorrow? What then? As much as he wanted this he couldn't take advantage of this situation.

It was going to be hard, but, he would just have to go along, hope Finch would pass out or sober up as quickly as he’d become intoxicated.

But, oh dear God, it was going to be so difficult.

How could someone as buzzed as Finch get undressed so quickly? Harold was sitting there on John’s bed in nothing but a pair of blue silk boxers. The rest of his clothing, socks and shoes tossed helter-skelter on floor and bed.

John walked towards the bed, quite aware of Finch watching him. Harold was ogling him, undressing John with his eyes, opened mouthed and almost panting.

Difficult was not even close, impossible was more like it. John sat on the bed. Even John Reese was only so strong. He began undressing himself hurriedly, once Harold tried to started doing it for him. Their hands did more getting in the way than undressing, but eventually mission accomplished. They both were naked, prone together on the bed.

Even in the throes of unbridled lust, John was still caring for his partner's neck and back. Reese had Harold lying on his back with pillows supporting his neck, but John was letting Harold do the leading — pulling John down kiss after kiss, with eager hands. Hands that were also roaming unashamedly up and down Reese’s torso, from neck and shoulders down his back to the rise of his buttocks. Then, climbing higher again to pull at his neck bringing John in for another opened mouthed kiss, both barely taking time to catch a breath.

Reese’s hands were not idle. He wasn't able to explore his lover's welcoming body, holding himself as he was above Finch. However just running his hand up Harold’s neck, along his jaw, cheek, ears and forehead and then combing his fingers through that soft spiky hair was just as intoxicating for John.

When he felt Harold trying to reach between them, trying to reach John’s growing erection poking his hip, John gave him room. He let Harold turn him where he wanted. Reese was passive but not idle. As Harold got them in position, John would caress and touch any available skin.

Finch alternated between John’s groin and his nipples. He would pinch each bud then run his hand back down to fondle John’s cock. Reese just reached out tenderly caressing Harold’s cheek, watching the face that was so focused on pleasing him. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of Harold’s hand and fingers caressing his body.

His eyes flew open when Harold grasped his now solid erection and moaned out, “John, I want to suck you.” Reese winced at how painful it looked for Finch even to try to go down on him positioned as they were.

Taking control for the moment John gently pushed Harold so he was lying flat on his back again. Harold looked crushed, puffed and whined, “What’d I do wrong?” John leaned in close, planting kisses on the pouting lips, “Nothing, I just want to try something new”, John panted out breathlessly in between. The pout was gone and the leer was back, “Anything, anything, just want it in my mouth”, Finch huffed back.

He’d already thrown caution to the wind, why stop now John thought. He had always wanted to try this but with Harold so restrained, it was something he thought Finch would never be comfortable with. But now? John boosted himself up on hands and knees, then grabbed the headboard for support and swung his leg over to straddle Harold’s shoulders.

The purplish head of John’s cock at Harold’s eye level, had him licking his lips at the sight. Reese held his hips still, only moving slightly when Harold’s fingers had encircled John’s shaft lightly then pulled the head into his mouth.

Harold getting bolder reached his other hand around to grab one of John’s buttocks. John was keeping himself restrained letting Harold mouth his erection in and suck on it at his own pace. It was everything he could do from not ramming his cock down Harold’s throat though when the hand on his ass moved from kneading the muscle there to delve in his crack and finger his hole.

John still just reacted enough to barely push into his eager partner’s mouth. Harold kept encouraging that tiny bit of thrust by keeping up the plundering of John’s pucker. Sucking hard on the head every time. It was unbelievable and felt so good Harold taking in more of his cock while swallowing around him.

It just didn't last as long as he wanted, John tried to pull out in time but was coming already and Harold was holding him in. He let John’s seed pour down his throat, overflowing his mouth even while trying to drink it all down. The feel of Harold mouth, swallowing around him, caused small white spots to appear at the edge of John’s vision. When Harold let John's cock slip from his mouth, John swung his leg off of Harold and flopped down on his back for a moment to catch his breath.

That was the best blowjob he’d ever had. He only rested there for a few seconds before turning over to partly cover Harold’s body with his own. He looked at Harold’s dazed face, the unfocused expression and the spots of his pearly white essence that had escaped Harold’s mouth to pool in the divots at its corners. John bent his head to lap up the remains at each corner with his tongue, then delving it inside to taste himself in Harold’s willing mouth.

While John was plundering Harold’s mouth lapping at the combination of saliva and semen there, he could feel his lover pressing his hard erection into John’s hip while he used his free hand to once again massage John’s ass then plunge the fingers into the ring of muscle again. “John, I want to fuck you now.”

John raised up to look questioningly at his partner. “Harold I want that. I really do. I’m just not prepared, we need--”

“Condoms, lube. I know. Under the pillows, your side. John? Please? Let me.”

John reached between them, under the pillows and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. John wanted Harold to penetrate him, he was ready, but he had to prepare them both. “Lay back now, you can fuck me while I ride you. Just let me take care of us both.”

Reese opened the bottle of lube, slicked up his hand, and with practiced ease reached behind to stretch himself. John had found he liked anal penetration from previous sexual experiences and wanted it from his lover now, but with Finch’s hang-ups he’d been pleasuring himself for months.

Harold watched with fascination while John reached inside himself. At the same time he was stroking himself getting his cock even harder, his desire to enter Reese flushing his face.

When John felt himself ready, he opened the bottle of lube once again, wet his hand, brushed Harold’s hand away, to slick up Harold's cock. John wiped the excess lube on the sheet, then swung his leg over Harold once again this time straddling his hips. He grabbed Harold’s cock, lining it up with his ass, pausing briefly before sinking himself on it. He reassured Finch it was okay, that they were both clean, at Finch’s stuttered, “Co..con..dom?”

Reese had meant to slide down slowly on Finch’s shaft, but once the head had breached John's opening, he had to have it all balls deep, and rubbing inside himself all at once.

Finch was inside him, all of his gloriously thick and long cock, head to base. It was amazing. John laced his fingers with Harold’s holding their hands down next to Harold's head. Reese started fucking himself on Finch’s cock, bending down to kiss Harold as John raised his hips up, then sitting back up to slide down on the shaft once more, pleased with his actions hearing Harold’s grunts of pleasure.

John wanted to go slowly, make both their pleasures last, but he’d sped up his hips at Harold’s moaned, “Faster, John, faster.” Soon all that could be heard in the room was the moans of pleasure and the slapping of skin on skin.

This was more than John had ever dreamed, Finch’s cock inside him, hearing Harold’s moans and grunts of pleasure. It was only minutes before Harold tightened his grip on John’s hands and tensed, “John, I’m...I’m...” and John felt the hot fluid rush of Harold’s ejaculate flooding his inner walls. His own cock had hardened again and as the heat filled him he ground himself on Harold’s cock a few more times before coming again. Just the feel of his lover's cock alone pressing inside shooting it's satiny warmth pushed him over the edge again. His ejaculate spurted out in strings covered Harold’s stomach.

John collapsed exhausted over Harold smearing his cum between them before pulling off Harold's cock and rolling onto his back not wanting to hurt Finch with his weight. They both just lay there panting, John smiling pleased with himself at Harold's, “Wow, wow, oh wow.”

John had to force himself to get up on wobbly legs and pad to the bathroom, clean himself up, then bring back something to wash the remnants of their lovemaking remaining on Harold's chest and groin. When he got back Finch had his eyes closed, John thought he’d fallen asleep. He gently washed his sleeping lover's body, then crawled in bed beside him covering them both up. As John started drifting asleep himself with his head resting on Harold’s chest, Harold’s hand brushed John’s face, “I’m not sorry, John.”

***************

John was the first one out of bed picking up their clothes and trying to at least shake the wrinkles out of Finch’s suit jacket when a prescription pill bottle fell out of the pocket. It was for something he’d never heard of, but the warning caught his eye. This medication may enhance effects of alcohol or drug use.

He then noticed Harold had sat up in the bed and was watching him.

“Harold, what is this? You drank while taking this?”

“I stopped taking that particular drug before I met you; they changed it for me to something else after I passed out on the floor after drinking three glasses of wine. My bodyguard at the time said I’d made a pass at him before I did.”

“But why did you take it again?”

“I was afraid my inhibitions would drive you away. I didn't think you’d wait for me to how they say, unthaw. I knew what the medication did once before, I made a pass at someone I was fond of as a friend. I took a very risky chance I know but I thought...I just didn't want to lose you.”

“Damn it Harold! Don’t ever do that again. You hear me! I don’t care if we do nothing but hold hands and kiss the rest of our lives, you don’t ever try this again. I love you too much to have you risk your life mixing pills and booze.”

“Don’t worry I will never do it again. And also there is no chance of us just kissing and holding hands either. The drug’s alcohol enhancement effect only lasts an hour or so after you stop drinking. I had sex with you because I wanted to John. I wanted every minute of it. I don’t regret it.”

“I meant what I said last night, I am not sorry.”

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Public announcement: this is just a silly fun smut fest, I really don't recommend taking prescription anything and drinking alcohol. I KNOW!!!


End file.
